The Moth & the Flame
by AshyPhoenix
Summary: When Derek helps Stiles out of a tricky situation, neither could have guessed that a seemingly innocent and random encounter would propel them into unknown and unforeseen territory. A mysterious dream, an uncontrollable attraction, and a burning desire to equally hide and embrace the connection growing between them sets Stiles and Derek on a remarkable and unique journey.
1. The Beginning

Stiles was shit-faced drunk. He should have listened to Scott when he said accepting Jackson's invite to guy's night would end up being anything but fun. Stiles wasn't stupid. He knew Jackson and the rest of the lacrosse team probably had ulterior motives, but Stiles decided to take the chance anyway. The truth was, Stiles was feeling a bit lonely lately. Scott was spending all his free time with Allison (like right now) and Stiles was left to his own devices, which was never a good thing.

So, here he was in the woods at a bonfire failing miserably at a game of beer-pong and on the verge of making an even bigger fool of himself by throwing up everywhere.

"Okay, I'm done. I've had a lot of fun, really I have, but I think my liver is very close to breaking up with me after all the abuse I've put her through tonight. I don't know about you, but I can't live without my liver. I need her desperately. So, in order to salvage what is left of our fractured relationship, I must retire from this incredibly stupid and pointless game. Thank you fine gentlemen for including me in your archaic and slightly medieval practices, but this is where I put up my white flag. I bid you adieu." Stiles turned away from the foldable table and started to stumble away when Jackson grabbed Stiles's shoulder to stop him.

"Oh, no you don't. You're not getting off that easy. You can't just stop playing, because you're losing. You have to finish the game."

Stiles rested both of his hands on Jackson's shoulders. "Jack, buddy, listen, it's not that I don't want to finish the game, it's that I physically cannot take another sip of anything. I've reached my limit ten swigs ago. Unless you want my barf all over that beautiful folding table, I suggest you let me perform my own version of the walk of shame and let me be on my merry way."

Jackson increased his grip on Stiles's shoulder.

"Oww, owww. You have incredible hand strength. I'd hate to see what little Jackson looks like after you're done yanking on him. Well, actually I'd hate to see little Jackson, at all. I mean there was that one time in the locker room I may have caught a glimpse in the corner of my eye, but it's not like... Just forget I even said anything about little, uhm, yeah."

Jackson leaned into Stiles's face. "You should be a little more appreciative, Stilinski. I went against my better judgement and invited your dork self to this little get-together and included you in all the festivities and let you drink our beer and now you just want to leave? No, I don't think so. You're finishing the game."

"No, I'm not."

"Oooooh," echoed the lacrosse team.

"Yes, you are."

"He said no or did you not hear him?"

Jackson and Stiles both looked to the left to see who spoke up.

"Who the hell asked you?"

Derek Hale started to move closer. "No one asked me, but I'm telling you that if you don't let go of him I'm going to call the cops and tell them that a bunch of underage delinquents are not only trespassing on private property, but apparently drinking illegally obtained alcohol. So, the choice is yours big guy."

Jackson forcefully shoved Stiles back and he lost his balance and fell to the ground. "Watch your back, Stilinski."

Jackson walked away and Derek helped Stiles back to his feet.

"What the hell, man?" Stiles said.

"What? I just saved your ass."

Stiles brushed the dirt off his pants. "I was handling myself just fine. Now, I'm going to get teased relentlessly, because someone else fought my battle for me. So, excuse me for not being quick with the gratitude. Oh, whoa!" Stiles lost his balance, but Derek caught his arm before he could fall back down.

"I'm taking you home. Let's go." Derek held on to Stiles's arm and started to guide him along.

"Uh, hello, I can't go home. My dad's the sheriff, remember? How do you think he'd react to his son coming home drunk? I'll give you a hint; not very well. No, I'm not going home. You can't make me. I'm putting my foot down." Stiles stomped his foot and stumbled. "This is me putting my foot down. Witness the downing of my foot."

"Fine, then I'm taking you to Scott's house."

"Nope, can't do that either. His mom will call my dad. Bad idea."

"You really didn't plan this out very well did you? Where did you think you would go after getting shit-faced?"

"Honestly, I didn't plan on drinking. I just thought I would be surrounded by good company, roast a marshmallow or two, and maybe braid each other's hair while singing Kumbaya. You know, the usual campfire activities."

"You don't even have any hair to braid, Stiles."

"Wow, someone's not really one with the sarcasm, huh?"

Derek continued to guide Stiles throughout the woods. "Where am I supposed to take you Stiles?"

"You don't have to take me anywhere, Derek. I'm not your responsibility. Just leave me out here. I'll curl up next to a big oak and become closer to the mother earth. Maybe a little gnome or leprechaun will visit me and I'll make some new friends. I mean if werewolves exist who's to say that leprechauns and gnomes aren't out there somewhere? Poor little fellas. Can you imagine being so small and ugly?"

"I can see why you would make such great friends."

Stiles started to laugh. "OH! He makes a joke!" Stiles patted Derek on the back. "Who knew you had a sense of humor buried under all that sulk and despair?"

Derek gave Stiles a glare that sent chills down his spine.

"Okay, I'll just shut up now."

"Where am I taking you, Stiles?"

Stiles let out a yawn. "Dude, I don't know and I don't really care. I just want to throw up a little, possibly take a shower, and cocoon my naked body in silk sheets. That's all I..." Stiles started to feel strange. He began to lose his footing and lean into Derek more.

Derek stopped walking and had Stiles sit down on a boulder. "Stiles, what's wrong?"

Stiles was slouched over and having a hard time picking his head up. "I feel...awful."

"How much did you have to drink?"

"I...I don't know. I lost count. Oh, God," Stiles leaned forward and proceeded to projectile vomit.

"I'm taking you to the hospital. You probably have alcohol poisoning." Derek began to help Stiles to his feet.

"Not the hospital, please Derek. They'll call my dad."

"That should be the least of your worries. I'm taking you."

Stiles pushed against Derek, trying to fight the grasp he had on him. "No hospital, PLEASE."

Derek let out a low groan. "Stiles where else am I supposed to bring you? You can't go home, you can't go to Scott's, and you refuse to go to the hospital. I'm about to take you up on your offer and leave you here with the gnomes and leprechauns."

"Just take me to your place."

"What?! No, absolutely not. I am not babysitting you, Stiles. I'm not holding your hair back while you puke your guts out, and I'm not going to tuck you into beddy-bye."

"I don't have any hair to pull back, remember?

Derek looked up at the sky, wondering how he let himself get into this situation. Why couldn't he have just minded his own business? "Damn it, Stiles."

"Come on big guy. Take an intoxicated teenage boy back to your creepy and mysterious barely standing shell of a home. You can add it to your resume, right under previous murder suspect."

"You're not helping your case, Stiles."

"Derek, just take me to your place. I'm not expecting the hospitality of a high-end B&B. Just throw me a blanket and let me sleep it off. I promise to not puke in any of the holes in the floors. Please, just let me sleep."

Derek knew he was going to live to regret this. "If you puke anywhere but in a bucket, you are cleaning it up. I'm not going to be your nurse."

"So, no bed bath then?"

"Not even a bed. You get a mattress on the floor."

"Sounds wonderful, really."

Derek let out a sigh.

"Oh, don't look so glum. I'm the perfect house guest. You won't even know I'm there," Stiles said… right before he threw up on Derek's boots.

Derek closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Yup, he was DEFINITELY going to regret this.

* * *

Derek was leading Stiles up the steps of what remained of the front porch to his house. As he helped Stiles up the step he noticed that Stiles was not only leaning heavier into him, but that he had been unusually quite.

"Stiles?"

The intoxicated young man grunted in acknowledgement.

"Stiles, are you sleeping? Dude, wake up!"

Stiles jolted awake. "What, what, polar bears are white and majestic."

"What the hell are you talking about, Stiles?"

Derek unlocked the front door of his home.

"I, uh... don't ask."

Derek shook his head and walked Stiles into the house.

"I know you're not going to make it up the stairs, so you can have the couch."

Derek led his guest to the couch. Stiles ungracefully collapsed on the ragged piece of furniture like a messy paint splatter on a canvas.

"Oh, it's like a lumpy cloud of pleasure and pain and I love it." Stiles cuddled up with a tattered throw pillow like it was his favorite stuffed animal.

"You sure are easy to please."

Stiles, with his eyes closed, said, "You have no idea."

Derek took off his leather jacket and sat on the floor across from the couch Stiles now occupied. He could have gone upstairs and slept on his makeshift bed, but Derek decided he'd better keep an ear and an eye out for the incapacitated mess that was presently snoring on his couch.

Stiles started to stir and moan. "Oh, god. Oh, no," Stiles groaned as he sat upright on the couch.

Derek stood up. "Please don't throw up! Are you going to throw up?!"

Stiles leaned his head back on the back of the couch. "I don't know, man."

"I'm getting you a bucket. Please hold it in until I get back."

"Oh, yeah, sure no problem. I'll just choke on my own filth so I don't get your immaculate home dirty."

"Must you be so dramatic? I'll be right back. Try not to make a mess or die."

"That doesn't leave me with many other options!" Stiles yelled as Derek walked out of the room.

"Stiles, dude, what the hell were you thinking?" Stiles thought out loud. "I mean seriously, what the hell were you thinking? Letting Jackson and his brood trick you into playing a rigged game just so you could, what, feel like you were one of the guys for two whole seconds?" Stiles bowed his head in shame and rubbed his eyebrows with his thumb and forefinger. "So, so, so stupid. And then to top it all off, you can't even stand up for yourself when the time calls for it. No, instead you have to get rescued like some fairy tale princess by the knight with shiny fangs."

"I wouldn't exactly call myself a knight," Derek said as he re-entered the room.

"And I never really thought of myself as a fairy tale princess, but if the tiara fits, might as well wear it."

Derek sat next to Stiles on the couch and handed him a bucket. "Don't be so hard on yourself. Those guys were cowards. No matter what you would have said or done, it wouldn't have been enough. Not only were you drunk, but you were out numbered. It wasn't a fair fight."

Stiles just kind of nodded, and before he could respond with words, his stomach began to rumble and he knew what was about to happen. He reached for the bucket Derek had just brought him and retched up the consequence of his stupidity.

"This...is...horrible." Stiles lifted his head up, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You can't lay down anymore. You don't want to choke if you puke while you're sleeping."

"But I desperately need sleep."

"I said you couldn't lay down, I didn't say you couldn't sleep."

"I can't sleep sitting up. Knowing me I'll fall right off the couch and into the floor and end up in the basement."

Derek laughed a little. "I'll keep a lookout."

"I thought you said you didn't want to babysit?"

"Go to sleep, Stiles."

Stiles nodded and closed his eyes. Within minutes both he and Derek were asleep.


	2. Everyone's Fears Are Their Own

Stiles knew he was dreaming. It was the same dream he had had for the past seven years; a dream wrapped in a memory. He was at a zoo with his dad and they were looking at the polar bears.

"Stiles, aren't the polar bears neat?"

Stiles put his hand on the glass water tank and watched the polar bears swim around. They were so big. "They're pretty."

And that's where the memory ended and the dream started. Just like every other time he had this dream, one of the polar bears swam to the glass and looked at Stiles.

"I think he likes you," Stiles's dad said.

Stiles smiled and brought his face closer to the glass. "I wish we could take him home with us."

The polar bear, as if he understood what Stiles had said, placed his paw on the glass opposite Stiles's hand and began tapping on the tank. Stiles tapped back, thinking it was the polar bear's way of saying hi. Then the polar bear starting tapping louder and harder.

"Wow, son, you sure have made an impression!"

Stiles backed away from the tank. Something was wrong. The polar bear was now banging on the glass with both paws feverishly. Stiles noticed a crack in the tank.

"Dad! This can't be good!"

Stiles's dad had a big smile on his face. "Why not? He just wants to be your friend!"

Stiles could feel a ball in the pit of his stomach. The crack in the glass was spreading and the polar bear now had a vicious look on its face. The polar bear lifted it's paw and proceeded to bang on the glass. Water began to leak through and Stiles turned to his dad.

"Dad, we have to get out of here!"

Stiles's father laughed. "Why son?! I thought you wanted to take him home?! He's gotta come out of his tank if he's going to come home with us."

Stiles could hear the glass begin to give way and before he knew it the polar bear was crashing through the tank with its mouth wide open. Stiles knew the polar bear wanted to be anything but his friend, but before he could become a tuna steak, he woke up.

"Polar bears are white and majestic!" Stiles opened his eyes. It took him a minute to realize where he was. He was in Derek Hale's house...on Derek Hale's couch...laying on Derek Hale's shoulder. He was afraid to move.

Derek began to stir. "Ugh, my arm is numb."

Stiles sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, sorry, man."

Derek opened his eyes and Stiles could tell by the look on his face that Derek was surprised to see him before the events of last night came back to him.

"You give a whole new meaning to the term 'heavy sleeper'," Derek said as he stretched his arms.

"Sorry. Going by the massive headache I have, I'm going to say hangovers add an extra pound or two."

Derek scuffed. "Sure blame it on the alcohol. Ever think you just have a really big head?"

An exaggerated look of shock and horror swept over Stiles's face. "I'll have you know that my head is perfectly proportioned for my body, you jerk. Is this how you treat all your houseguests? With embarrassment and humiliation?"

"Well, I don't ever have houseguests, but if I did and they were like you, then yes; embarrassment and humiliation is an amenity provided at the house of Hale, courtesy of yours truly."

"You're such an asshole."

"If I was such an asshole I wouldn't have let you sleep off your drunken stupor here on my couch. Instead I would have brought you home and let you face your sheriff father. Or, better yet, I could have just left you alone completely and let you fend for yourself."

Stiles bowed his head. "You're right. I, uhm, I'm sorry. I appreciate all that you did for me last night. You didn't have to do any of what you did. We're not even friends, so you didn't owe me anything. Thanks."

Derek saw the look of shame on Stiles's face and immediately felt bad for the kid. "You don't have to thank me. It's fine. You were just being a regular teenager. You don't have to feel bad about that."

Stiles rubbed both of his temples. "No, all this regret and embarrassment I'm feeling right now is well deserved. I knew Jackson and his of neanderthals were probably up to no good when they invited me to their little shindig and I went anyway. So, yeah," Stiles said.

"So, then why did you agree to go?"

"Well," Stiles looked up at what was left of the ceiling and then back at Derek. "I guess I was hoping that my judgement would be wrong and that maybe I would actually have a good time. If you haven't noticed I'm not exactly Mr. Popularity. I just wanted to have a normal teenage experience."

"Well, you puked in a bucket, stayed out all night, and got a hangover. I say you definitely had yourself a teenage experience."

"I guess you're right."

After a moment's silence, Derek spoke up. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"What's with the polar bears?"

Stiles turned red in the face. "Ah, ah, what do you mean? I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about."

Derek raised one eyebrow. "You can't play dumb with me. Last night and this morning you said, "Polar bears are white and majestic" as you jumped out of sleep. What's with the polar bears?"

Stiles gave a sheepish grin. "It's nothing, really. Just a stupid nightmare I've had since I was a kid."

"What happens in your nightmare?"

"I'm at the zoo with my dad and we're looking at the polar bear enclosure. One comes up and starts banging on the glass until the it breaks and the polar bear comes flying at me with it's mouth opened, and then I wake up."

Derek chuckled. "That's it? That's your idea of a nightmare?" Derek let out a maniacal laugh. "Forget being afraid of killers and monsters like a regular human being, no, no, instead Stiles is afraid of POLAR BEARS!"

Stiles couldn't fight the anger that suddenly washed over him. "Really? And you say you're not an asshole. Could've fooled me." Stiles got up from the couch and began to walk away.

Derek stood up and stopped Stiles by grabbing his arm. "Hey, I'm sorry."

Stiles yanked his arm out of Derek's grasp. "You're the first person I've ever told about my nightmare. The only one. Wanna know why I've never told anyone else? Because I knew they would react just like you did. Not everyone is afraid of the same things, you know. And it's not even like I'm afraid of the polar bear. Sure it's scary looking, but that's not what makes it a nightmare. It's the way it makes me feel. Like time stands still and I know this big beast is going to attack me, but there's nothing I can do, but stand there and watch. I'm frozen in fear. Do you know what that's like? To know that something horrible is about to happen, but you can't do anything to stop it? No, you wouldn't, because Derek the big bad wolf is invincible right?"

"I'm not invincible, Stiles. I know what it's like to be that scared. Trust me, I do. I shouldn't have made light of your nightmare. Everyone's fears are their own. I'm sorry, really."

"Whatever, it's cool. Like I said before, we aren't even friends, so you don't owe me anything. Especially an apology."

"Then why did you tell me about the polar bear? If we aren't even friends, why would you confide something like that in me?"

Stiles felt a knot begin to form in his chest. Why did he tell Derek? "I, uhm, I'm still mildly under the influence, so my judgement is impaired."

Derek stepped closer. He could hear Stiles's heartbeat quicken. "That's not it."

Stiles swallowed the lump that traveled from his chest up to his throat. "I...I guess I thought I could trust you."

Derek gave Stiles a devilish grin. "How can you trust me if we're aren't friends? Do you always give your trust away so freely?"

Stiles didn't know what to say. Right now he couldn't think of anything. He was too distracted by how close Derek was to him. He could feel Derek's breath on his nose and it made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. "No, I don't."

"Then what makes me so special?"

Stiles could feel his heart banging on the walls of his chest. "I didn't say I trust you. I said I thought I could trust you."

Derek inched even closer. "And now what do you think?"

Stiles looked up and met Derek's eyes. There was something primal and untamed looking back at him. He couldn't tell if it was fear he felt or exhilaration, but either way he didn't like it. "I think it's time for me to go home."

Derek smiled ever so slightly. "I think you're right. Wouldn't want your dad to worry."

"No we wouldn't want that," Stiles stepped back and started walking toward the front door. Before leaving he turned and said, "Thanks again for last night."

Derek gave a nod in response and watched Stiles walk out the door. He walked over to the window and watched Stiles until he was out of sight.

* * *

As Stiles walked down the front steps of Derek's house, he knew he was being watched. He could feel Derek's eyes on him as he made his way down the driveway and onto the path in the woods. He couldn't stop thinking about the look in Derek's eyes. It was dangerous and frightening, and it made him feel uneasy...but at the same time it excited him and he wasn't sure what to do with that.


	3. Second Guessing

It was the Monday morning after his adventurous night out and Stiles was late for school. He had woken up late because he had not only forgot to set his alarm, but he had lost his cellphone and couldn't answer the wake-up call his best friend Scott McCall always sent him. He knew Stiles always hit the snooze button one too many times every morning.

Now Stiles was power-walking from the parking lot toward the front entrance of Beacon Hills High, trying to concoct a believable excuse as to why he was late. His dad had already left for work when Stiles had finally stumbled out of his bed and so he couldn't ask him for an excuse note. He kept going back and forth between two options; car trouble (which was super believable since everyone knew his jeep was anything but reliable) or explosive diarrhea. He was leaning more toward the former.

"Hey," said a voice that immediately made Stiles freeze in his tracks.

Stiles tightened the grasp he had on his backpack straps and turned around. "Derek."

"Stiles."

The way he said his name made Stiles feel uneasy. What made Stiles the most weary about Derek Hale was that he couldn't read him. He was never sure if Derek looked at him like he was a walking cheeseburger or if that look on his face was of pure disdain and annoyance. Either way, it wasn't good.

"You okay?" Derek asked; facial expression never changing.

"Couldn't be better. What brings you to this neck of the woods?" Stiles tried to play it cool. He had nothing to worry about. He had spent the whole night with Derek, even falling asleep on the man's shoulder. If he had wanted to hurt him there had been no better time than then. He knew Derek wasn't some unhinged deranged killer, but he was a werewolf and Stiles couldn't stop himself from thinking about the look in Derek's eyes just before he left Derek's house. It was so...cold.

"You sure you're okay, Stiles? You look like you're in a hurry to leave."

"I'm late. Like really late. I'm probably going to get detention."

"Well, if you're already late it doesn't' really matter when you go in, does it?"

Stiles bit the inside of his cheek. "No, I guess not. So, uh, why are you here? What do you want?"

"I was hungry."

Stiles could feel all of the color drain from his face. "Hungry? Huh, uhm, well, last I checked I wasn't a fast food joint, so, uh, don't know how I can help you with that. I may have a cheese stick in my backpack, but I don't really know how good it is and I haven't showered in days so I'm definitely no good either, nope."

Derek laughed. "I'm just yanking your chain, Stiles."

Stiles scuffed and let out a nervous laugh. "I knew you were just trying to scare me, you big bully. So, I went along with it. I'm very good at reading people. It's a gift, really. It's been very useful my whole life."

Derek smirked. "You're quite the good actor, then. Having your heartbeat quicken and getting your face to look five shades paler than normal; you really get into your role."

"They call it method acting. Look it up. It's a thing."

"I'm sure it is."

After a moment of silence that felt more like an eternity, Stiles spoke. "Soooo, why are you here?"

"I thought you might like this back," Derek reached into his coat pocket and retrieved Stiles's missing cellphone.

Stiles reached out and took the device from Derek's hand. "Thanks, man. Where did you find it?"

"Stuck in the cushion of my couch. It must have fallen out of your pocket while you were asleep."

"Well, thanks for bringing it to me."

"You're welcome."

And there was that look again. That dark, calculating stare. The intensity could bring someone to their knees if they allowed themselves to be caught in the web that was slowly being weaved behind those deep, dark eyes. Stiles knew he had to fight whatever it was that he was feeling.

"I should really get to class. I'm probably looking at two days of detention now and that's if I'm lucky."

Derek allowed a small crooked smile to eclipse his face. "See you around, Stiles."

Stiles nodded his head before turning around and continuing up the front steps of the school.

Once inside, Stiles leaned up against the door and shook his head. He was aware that he didn't always have the necessary common sense when it came to mundane every day situations, but Stiles knew from experience that when his intuition was trying to tell him that something was off it was almost always right. Right now a supersonic alarm was going off inside his head confirming what he already knew; something was not right with how Derek Hale was making him feel.

Stiles couldn't even put into words the way he not only felt mentally, but physically whenever Derek was around him. The way his whole body got invaded by a paralyzing cold sweat whenever he looked into Derek's eyes made it even more unsettling. Part of him wanted to know more and the other part of him wanted to bury it.

* * *

Scott McCall watched Stiles turn away from Derek and enter the school through the window of the classroom. He had heard their whole odd exchange and was eager to find out what it was all about. Why had Stiles slept on Derek's couch?

Stiles walked into class and handed the teacher his hall-pass from the main office before sitting in the desk next to Scott.

"Dude, where have you been? I thought you died," Scott said to his friend.

Stiles took out a notebook and textbook out from his backpack. "Someone's over-dramatic. I just overslept."

"I'm not just talking about today, Stiles. I haven't heard from you since before you went to Jackson's bonfire Saturday night. Don't you know how to answer a text?!"

"I couldn't find my phone for a couple days. Consequence of being insanely drunk. I just found it in my jeep this morning."

Scott knew that was a lie. He had just witnessed Derek handing Stiles his phone that he said he found in his couch. Why was Stiles lying to him?

"Okay class open your books to page 219," the teacher said.

Stiles turned to Scott and said, "I guess we'll talk later. I need to pay attention to this. Can't fail another exam."

"Yeah, sure."

Scott knew his best friend better than anyone. He knew that Stiles couldn't careless about his grades. What was he hiding?

* * *

"So, how was the bonfire?"

Stiles and Scott were having lunch outside on the bleachers of the lacrosse field. They didn't do it often, but when they did it was because they had to talk more than eat.

Stiles didn't really know how to answer Scott's question. He had already felt bad about lying about the cellphone. He wasn't even sure why he lied in the first place. Why did he feel the need to keep Derek's involvement out of what happened?

"How do you think it was, Scott? It was humiliating. We played a game of beer pong and I failed miserably. Ended up super drunk. It was bad. I think I threw up on Jackson's shoes."

"I wish I could have been there to see that! I'm surprised you lived to tell the tale. How did you get home?"

Stiles began to stutter, "Uh-uh, wh-what do you mean? I drove."

Scott cocked his head to the side. "I thought you were 'insanely drunk'? How did you drive yourself home?"

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I-I, I just drove, Scotty."

Scott was done playing this game of charades. "You know that I know you're lying right?"

"Lie-lying? Scott, why would I lie to you?"

"That's what I would like to know. Why are you lying to me? Come on, man. We're best friends. We're basically brothers. What's so bad that you feel like you can't tell me? That you can't TRUST me with? You tell me everything! Things I don't even want to know! Like how you have a birthmark the shape of a pizza slice on your left butt-cheek. I don't need to know that, but according to you I do, just for future reference!"

"Hey, if I ever go missing or get kidnapped, that's my identifying mark!"

"Oh, because people can see through clothes now? How the hell is a birthmark on your ass going to help anyone find you?!"

"I don't know, Scott! Maybe if I'm sold into sex slavery and an undercover agent happens to see my very cute derriere they'll be like, 'Oh, hey, I know that birthmark anywhere! Let's save Stiles!' You never know, man!"

Scott let out a deep breath. "Stiles, stop procrastinating. Tell me about the night of the bonfire. What are you afraid of? Actually telling me what happened or how you think I'll react?"

Stiles didn't know what to say. He was embarrassed that he lied and he was ashamed that Scott knew he lied. He and Scott had been through a lot and he trusted him with his life. Why was he so apprehensive to tell Scott what really happened that night?

Stiles started to chew on his bottom lip. "I'm afraid of how I'LL react."

Scott squinted his eyes. "Stiles, what are you talking about?"

Stiles got off the bleachers and started pacing back and forth. He told Scott about the beer pong and how Jackson wouldn't let him leave and that Derek showed up and helped him out.

"Okay, not really seeing the big deal here."

"Well, I knew I couldn't go home because my dad would not only have grounded me for the next two lifetimes, but also because I couldn't stand to see the look of disappointment on his face after he found out that his only son was stupid enough to get sloshed out of his mind. So, Derek said he would take me to your house, but I knew THAT would be just as bad because your mom would have called my dad. That would have made the whole situation worse."

Even though he already knew the answer, Scott asked, "So, where did you go?"

Stiles began to pace again. "I, uhm, I went to Derek's house."

Scott raised his eyebrows. "Okay, and what happened?"

"Well, I threw up and Derek wouldn't let me lay down because he didn't want me to choke if I threw up again. So, he stayed with me on the couch and we both fell asleep. I woke up later...on his shoulder."

Stiles paused to read Scott's face. He didn't react so Stiles continued the story. "When we woke up we got into an argument over something stupid and...I don't know... he apologized, but..."

"But what?"

Stiles stopped pacing and closed his eyes for a second. "The way he looked at me...he...I can't explain it, Scott. It made me feel...weird."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know! At first I just thought it was the hangover, you know. Like I felt weird because I was on the verge of throwing up again, but... but then it happened again today. Derek met me outside the school this morning to return my cellphone. It must have fallen in between the couch cushions while we were asleep. And while we were talking, his eyes...I can't explain it. It's like they see right through me. And I know he knows it scares the living hell out of me so then he purposely plays on it! Like he's teasing me. It's terrifying and annoying and...and...I think I kind of like it...," Stiles sat down on the bleachers and put both of his hands on his head. He didn't want to look at Scott and have to face what he just said.

"Stiles."

Stiles looked up. "I'm a freak, aren't I? That's the only explanation."

Scott smiled. "You're not a freak, Stiles."

"But there has to be something wrong with me? Why do I turn to mush every time I talk to Derek Hale? Why does my heart start running like it's a contender in the Kentucky Derby?! Why do I get all sweaty and clammy and nervous?! Why do my thoughts get all scrambled and I end up not knowing what to say?! And, most of all, now this is the kicker, you ready for this, WHY DO I LIKE IT?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

Scott's smile grew.

"And why the hell are you smiling?! This isn't funny!"

"Actually, it kind of is a little funny."

Stiles scowled at Scott. If looks could kill, Scott would be dead. "Enlighten me, Scott. Why do you find my pain and anguish so humorous?"

"Because you know what's got you feeling this way, you just can't admit it to yourself."

"Oh, yeah, and what's the reason, Scott? Please share your knowledge with the rest of the class."

"You like him, Stiles."

Stiles pinched his eyes closed. "No, I don't."

Scott scooted over to his best friend. "You like him."

Stiles let out an exaggerated breath. "Scott, I can't like Derek. That's ridiculous."

"So, then why do you like the way he makes you feel? You said it yourself. How can you like the way you feel around him and not actually like HIM? Doesn't make any sense."

"I know that!"

"Stiles."

"What?"

"Why did you feel the need to lie to me about all of this?"

Stiles bowed his head. "I didn't want to talk about it, Scott."

"Why?"

Stiles raised his head and looked up at the sky. "Because I knew talking about it would make me realize...make realize that what you said is true. I...I think I might like him. I think I like Derek Hale and that's not okay, Scott!"

Scott put his arm around his best friend. "You can't help who you're attracted to, Stiles."

"But it's DEREK HALE, Scott! He's a werewolf! And a GUY in case you haven't noticed! A man, a dude, a male!"

"So what? Why does any of that matter?"

Stiles stood up and threw his arms in the air. "Scott, I'm not gay, okay?"

"Derek being a guy isn't what has you attracted to him, it's something else. You said it yourself, you don't know how to explain it."

"So, what am I supposed to do, Scott? Hmm, what do you suggest I do?"

"Just go with it."

Stiles laughed. "Are you serious? 'Just go with it'? That's your big advice?" Stiles continued laughing.

"He's a werewolf, Stiles. He already knows how you feel. Your body language says it all."

Stiles sat back down next to Scott. "I don't like this, Scott. I don't like it at all. Can't we just forget we ever had this conversation?"

"Don't worry, man. It's all good. Just stop thinking about it so much and just let it play out. I have a feeling Derek isn't going to leave you alone anytime soon."

"Why do you say that?"

"Call it a wolf's intuition."

"I have a bad feeling, Scott."

Scott stood up from the bleachers. "Come on, let's get to class and get your mind off of Derek for a little while."

Stiles stood up and shook his head. "I don't think that will be happening any time soon, no matter where I am or what I'm doing. He's like invaded my mind. Asshole."

Scott put his arm around his best friend and the two walked back to the school building.

* * *

Derek Hale watched as Scott and Stiles got up from the bleachers and walked back into school. What Stiles had confessed to Scott kept replaying in his head. " _I...I think I might like him. I think I like Derek Hale..."_ Derek had noticed how Stiles tensed up during some of their interactions, but Derek had just thought it was because he was a werewolf and that Stiles was slightly afraid of him. Now that he knew how Stiles truly felt, Derek began to see their exchanges in a new light.

Had he subconsciously known that Stiles probably liked him and purposely "teased" him as Stiles had said? Sure, he liked messing with the kid, but it was because it was fun to make him squirm. Not because...he couldn't even think it nevermind say it out loud. No, there was no way...Derek was just having fun. There was no deeper meaning behind it. Derek couldn't possibly, even just a little bit, LIKE Stiles Stilinski...right? No, absolutely not. That would be crazy...and yet...Derek couldn't stop thinking that maybe, just maybe, it wasn't such a crazy thought after all...and he didn't like that. Not at all.


	4. Shared Imagination

It was the perfect night for a walk in the park. Stiles needed to get out of the house and clear his mind and he couldn't think of a better way of doing that than going for a walk. His mind was always racing at a hundred miles per hour, jumping from one thing to another. The Adderall didn't help either.

Ever since his conversation with Scott, Stiles's thoughts were focused on one thing and one thing only: Derek. The more he tried to bury it in the deep dark depth of his brain the more it came into the forefront. He could no longer be in complete denial. He didn't know how or why or where it came from, but there was definitely some type of attraction there, at least on his part.

His feelings scared him. Stiles had always been more on the emotional side all his life and most of the time it got the better of him. He was scared because he knew how he was. He would either bottle it all up and seemingly forget about it, but then get a case of word-vomit and explode all over on the wrong person, or he would get angry and withdrawn and it would consume him. Stiles wasn't sure which route he was heading toward.

Stiles looked up at the starry sky. It was a chilly night, but nothing unbearable. There wasn't a cloud in sight and Stiles had never seen so many stars. The sky really came alive when the world was asleep. For one heavenly minute, Stiles had a clear mind. Then, as if the Gods and the stars were playing some cruel joke on him, he was brought back to Earth by the one person he didn't want to see tonight.

"Hi, Stiles," Derek said. Like a bird of prey, it was as if he appeared out of thin air.

Stiles started to laugh. He lifted his arms over his head and directed his disbelief to the sky, "Are you serious?"

Derek gave Stiles a questioning look. "Not in the mood for company I take it?"

"Sometimes a person just needs to be alone with their thoughts, you know?"

"Maybe this is the universe's way of telling you that you think too much."

"Well the universe sending you my way is a little counterproductive."

"Why do you say that?"

Stiles shook his head. "Nevermind. Forget it."

Derek looked at Stiles with that icy glare that could freeze the Sahara. "What's on your mind, Stiles?"

Stiles paused and thought about how he should respond to Derek. If Scott was right and Derek already had an idea about how he felt, then Derek was purposely playing ping-pong with his feelings so he could get a reaction out of him. He liked being able to control him. Stiles wasn't in the mood to play games tonight.

Stiles looked at Derek right in the eye and gave him a stare just as cold. "What's on your mind, Derek? What has you out here in the park so late? The scenery? The cool breeze? Or maybe you're _hungry_?"

Derek's eyes blinked and Stiles could tell that he hadn't expected that. He had expected Stiles to become a stuttering idiot like every other time Derek gave him that look.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it was rude to answer a question with another question?" Derek responded.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's rude to bother someone when you know damn well they want to be alone?"

"How am I supposed to know you want to be alone?"

Stiles scuffed. "Oh, because most people who walk through a park at night are looking for company, right?"

"Well, yeah, actually, but it's usually the unsavory type of company."

"Is that what brings you out here tonight, Derek? Looking for some 'unsavory' company to sink your teeth into?"

A small grin appeared on Derek's face. "I'm just out here keeping an eye out for the gnomes and leprechauns. Mischievous little bastards they are."

"Lucky for you I think they took the night off."

Derek cocked his head slightly to the side. "All but one little gnome."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Really? You couldn't even give me the decency of comparing me to a leprechaun? You had to go and say I look like a little old dude with a cone head?"

Derek started to laugh. "So, you'd rather have pointy ears instead of a pointy head?"

"Well, I wouldn't want either, but if I had to choose I suppose pointy ears are lesser of the two evils."

"It's a good thing you feel that way."

Stiles squinted his eyes into a glare. "What makes you say that?"

"Because you already have some elf-like ears going on. If you're not careful one the forest creatures will mistake you as one of their own and make you their pixie queen or some other unimaginable horror."

"I hate you. You know that, right? You're such an ASSHOLE!"

"So you keep saying."

"Did you ever think that there must be some truth to it if I'm constantly feeling the need to call you an asshole? Probably not, right? You're too self-absorbed to reflect on your own actions."

"Are you always this emotional and whiny or is it just when you're around me?"

Stiles bit the inside of his lower lip. "Just when you're around, buddy."

Derek remained still. Stiles could see he was calculating how to respond.

"Why do you think that is, Stiles?" Derek began to walk closer to Stiles.

Stiles never let his eyes waver from Derek's stare. "I really have no idea, Derek, but now let me ask you a question; why do you keep popping up when I'm alone? If I didn't know any better I would think you've been following me."

"That's crazy. Why would I be following you?"

"You tell me, Derek. You seem to always be around lately and I don't know about you, but I don't believe in coincidences. Especially in Beacon Hills."

"I don't know what to tell you, Stiles. It's almost as if you want me to say I've been watching you, but that wouldn't make any sense would it? Why would you want some 'self-absorbed asshole' following you around?"

Stiles took a few steps closer to Derek, almost closing the gap between the two. "Because if you were following me it would mean I wasn't crazy. It would mean that you..."

"That I what, Stiles?"

The sensation of Derek's breath whipping across his face once again sent shivers down his back. "It would mean that you...that you feel what I feel when we're around each other."

"Annoyance?"

Stiles closed his eyes and began to turn around, away from Derek. "I'm done. I don't have time for this, Derek. My first opinion of you has been confirmed to the fullest extent; you're an asshole. So from here on out, leave me the hell alone." Stiles started to walk away and in the blink of an eye, Derek was in front of him blocking his way. "Get out of my way."

"I don't know what you want from me, Stiles."

"I just told you; LEAVE ME ALONE! That's all I want!"

"Is it really? Is that all you want?"

Before he could control the fury that was coming over him, Stiles raced toward Derek and pushed him so forcefully that the werewolf fell onto his back. "What I want is for you to stop avoiding what's really going on here! Stop being vague and stop turning the questions back onto me. Why can't you just be direct for once? You're always beating around the bush. All I want is for you to answer a question honestly. Why is that so freaking difficult for you?!"

Derek stood up and looked to the side for a second before returning his gaze back to Stiles. "Ask me anything and I'll answer it truthfully."

Stiles rubbed the back of his head. "See, now you go and put me on the spot and make me all shaky and clammy and second guess myself. What if I'm wrong and this is all in my head and then I make a fool of myself? This wouldn't be the first time, you know. I just...I-I-I-"

Derek cut Stiles's rambling off. "You said you wanted me to answer you honestly and now you can't even ask me the question? Stiles, dude, I don't know what else to do for you, man."

"Are you attracted to me?" Stiles couldn't believe he just blurted that out, but now that he had, he decided he might as well keep it going. "And I don't mean like in a physical sense, or _just_ in a physical sense. I mean, I know I'm attractive and I'm sure you know you're attractive, but that's not what I mean. It's like this weird pull between us...at least I think there is. Maybe I'm imagining things. You know my dad and my teachers always said I had an overactive imagination and I'm starting to think that they're on to something. It's kind of like when I was in the third grade and-"

"You're not imagining things," Derek said.

Stiles could feel his heart begin to quicken. "W-w-what?"

"Unless we share an imagination, you're not imagining things."

"So, uhm, what are you saying?"

"Damn it, Stiles," Derek turned around and kicked a rock. "Do I have to spell it out for you."

"Yeah, actually, that would be great."

Derek stayed turned away from Stiles. "You're not going to make this easy are you? You asked a question and I answered it. What more do you want?"

"You didn't answer the question directly, actually."

Derek turned around. "And what question was that again? There have been so many."

"Are you attracted to me, in any way?"

Derek stared at Stiles, but this time it wasn't a cold glare. It was vulnerable and unsure. "I think you already know the answer to that question."

Stiles moved a little closer. "I'd like to hear it straight from you. Spell it out. Letter for letter, syllable for syllable." Stiles moved closer to Derek until their noses were almost touching. "Spell it out."

Derek could smell Stiles's scent. It was intoxicating. No matter how much he wanted to fight it, he couldn't any longer. He leaned in and locked his lips with Stiles's.

Instantly, it was like a bomb exploded in both of their heads. Neither wanted to break away, but the need to catch their breath nagged at them to come up for air.

"Is that diirect enough for you?"

"Uhm, yeah, that'll do it. That-that was, uhm, that was-"

"Something else."

"Yeah."

"So, where do we go from here?"

"That's a good question. A very good question."


	5. The Catalyst

_"Where do we go from here?"_

That was the million dollar question that neither Stiles or Derek seemed to have the answer to.

"Maybe that's too big of a question to ask right now," Derek finally said. He and Stiles had been standing in silence for quite some time. He could tell that Stiles was feeling overwhelmed and having a hard time grounding himself.

"You're right, it's a big question. Which means it's an important question that needs to be answered, and I'm not sure how to answer it, Derek. Okay? I'm really not. I'm trying to keep it together, because I'm the one that brought this on. This is my fault. I'm stupid. I'm an idiot. Why couldn't I have just left it alone? It's one thing to suspect something, to have theory, but when it's proven true, that's it. There's no more guessing. There's no longer a possibility that it's all in my head and that I'm losing my mind. You...me...UGH!" Stiles crouched down to the ground and put his arms over his head.

Derek walked over to Stiles and placed his hand on Stiles's shoulder. "Stiles."

Stiles shot up like someone had just thrown acid on him. "Don't touch me. It would be a lot better if you just kept your distance. I'm...I'm...this is not what I was expecting, okay?"

"What exactly were you expecting, Stiles?"

Stiles shrugged his shoulders and looked up at the sky. He couldn't look at Derek. "You weren't supposed to kiss me that's for sure. You were supposed to say I was out of my tree. That I was a certifiable nut job for thinking that there was this...this attraction or whatever it is between us. That's what I was expecting. To be proven wrong. I didn't think about what would happen if I was actually right. That's not something that happens frequently."

Derek started to walk towards Stiles, but then thought better of it. "I'm sorry I kissed you."

Now Stiles decided to look at Derek.

"I mean, I'm not sorry it happened, but I'm sorry it freaked you out the way it did. You asked me to spell it out for you, so I did. That's as direct as it gets."

"I didn't know what I was asking for. Story of my life."

Feeling like the tension had lifted a little bit, Derek walked a little closer to Stiles. When he didn't start to move away, Derek knew it was safe to get closer. "Look, I'm in the same boat as you. I don't know what THIS is. I don't know what it means. It's just as foreign to me as it is to you. You're not alone in this."

Stiles looked off to his side and then down at his shoes, before locking eyes with Derek. "How can you be so calm? I mean really? I'm envious."

Derek smirked. "One of us has to be level-headed about this whole thing, and seeing as how you're a "certifiable nut job", I guess that responsibility is mine."

"So, then how do you answer that lingering question, oh responsible one? Where do we go from here?"

Derek raised his hand and went to go touch Stiles's face, but stopped himself. "From here you go home. It's late."

Stiles bit his lower lip. "Derek."

"It's late, Stiles. We don't need to hammer out all the answers tonight. Go home and go to bed before the leprechauns and gnomes get a hold of you."

Both guys stood there staring at one another's lips for a few seconds before Stiles nodded his head and turned around to walk away. After walking a few paces, Stiles turned around to see that Derek had already disappeared.

* * *

Derek had never been so exhausted in all his life. Trying to come off as put together and strong is a tough job. Sitting there on his make-shift couch he thought about what had just transpired not even an hour ago. To Stiles he may have seemed to be cool, calm, and collected, but inside he was the polar opposite.

Derek hated seeing Stiles so freaked out. The last thing he wanted to do was to upset him. He just got so got up in the way that he was feeling. Stiles was digging for him to admit what he was feeling and after trying to be vague and avoid a direct admission, his heightened emotions got the best of him and he acted impulsively; he kissed Stiles.

Truth be told, he hadn't thought about what the repercussions would be before he planted one on Stiles. He just knew he wanted to do it, and without hesitation he did it. Like he had told Stiles, he didn't regret it. He wasn't mad at Stiles for confronting him and wanting direct answers. He didn't deserve to be the mouse in this cat-and-mouse game the two of them had found themselves in,

Now the question loomed; where do they go from here? Stiles was a human...a teenage human. Derek shook the thought away. That was one thing he didn't want to think about it. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help the way he felt. He had never been so strongly attracted to anyone in all his life. Especially to another guy.

Derek threw his head back on the couch and closed his eyes. This wasn't going to end well. It _couldn't_ end well. What could he do now though? He couldn't take the kiss back or all that was said. He didn't want to even if he felt it was for Stiles's own good.

* * *

Stiles collapsed onto his bed and fell into such a deep sleep that not even the end of the world could have woken him up. His confrontation with Derek had been more than he could have ever anticipated and it drained him of all the energy he had. By the time he finished walking home, he was a walking corpse.

Now, he lay on his bed on top of the covers, with his shoes still on his feet. His last thought before drifting off into dreamland was, "please no nightmares tonight." Unfortunately for him, his consciousness had other plans.

It started out like it always did. He was at the zoo, staring at the polar bear that was behind the glass. Something was different this time around though. Stiles noticed immediately that something was off. He had lived this nightmare hundreds, if not thousands, of times. He looked around and realized his dad wasn't there. His dad was always there, holding his hand telling him he had nothing to be afraid of. That the polar bear just wanted to be his friend.

Stiles looked at the polar bear and the polar bear looked back at him. It was the same stare a python had right before it snapped the neck of its next meal. It was hypnotizing, almost trance-inducing, and it felt all too familiar to Stiles. Familiar but different.

Then, the polar bear started to grin. With every inch that his grin grew, the water in the tank started to dissipate. Once the tank was empty of all of the water, the polar bear started to walk towards Stiles. It stood up on its two hind legs and bared its haunting, evil grin. It was unnatural and totally terrifying.

Stiles wanted to back away, but he physically couldn't. He wasn't in shock; he was aware of what was going on and he knew it wasn't right. It was like something invisible was inhibiting his ability to move. The dream world around him started to contort into twisted and dizzying sites.

He just wanted to wake up. He didn't want to know what would happen if the glass keeping the polar bear away from him disappeared. He knew without a doubt that it wouldn't be good. He had to fight whatever was controlling him. If he didn't, he had a bad feeling that if the polar bear reached him, he wouldn't wake up...ever.

That thought alone was enough to propel Stiles against the invisible hold on him. He blinked and jumped back. The polar bear looked directly at Stiles and started to laugh. It looked like a rabid animal; saliva spraying all over the glass in front of it.

"Stiles, what's the matter?! I'm not scaring you am I?! I just want to be your friend!"

Stiles lost his breath and woke up in his bed. It took him a few seconds to reorient himself and realize where he was. He was drenched in a pool of sweat and for a split, horrifying second he thought it was the water from the polar bear's tank. He jumped out of the bed and stood there, breathing erratically.

"What the hell. What the hell!" Stiles sat on the floor, brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs.

Stiles always had a quiet suspicion that his nightmare was more than just a nightmare. That it was a message. From who or what he didn't know, but it was trying to tell him something. He had to find out the meaning of it even if it terrified him. He knew once he started digging, however, that he wasn't going to like what he was about to unearth.

* * *

 _ **A/N: hello! Sorry for not updating in a while, but life has been kind of hectic. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. I personally DO NOT feel it is the best I've written but I do hope you will stick it out with me, I'm a little rusty! I rewrote this chapter 3 times because I didn't like it, but eventually this was the best I could come up with. I'm very excited to tell this story and to get it out to you! It will hopefully only get better from this point on! Writing this chapter has really got my gears going. Can't wait to hear from you guys!**_

 _ **~Ashy**_


	6. Not the Norm

"Stiles, you look like hell man," Scott McCall said to his best friend as he climbed into his Jeep.

"Long night," Stiles replied with little emotion. "I am so not in the mood for school today. My brain is hungover. I am at full capacity; not an ounce more of knowledge will fit."

"Seriously, what happened last night? You look exhausted."

Stiles pushed his Jeep into gear and pulled onto the road. "Where do I even begin, man? How's this: I ran into Derek last night. Well, he ran into me if you want to get technical. I was minding my own business, taking a nice innocent walk, when Lurky McCreeperson decided to ambush me."

"And judging by the tone of your voice and the look on your face, can I assume it didn't exactly go well?"

"Oh, Scott. I don't even know how to answer that." And in truth, Stiles really didn't know what to make of his encounter with Derek the night before. Shouldn't he be thrilled that he wasn't crazy? That he didn't imagine the smoldering stares and tension that surrounded them when they were together?

Yes, he knew he should be relieved. This was what he wanted, right? Before, the not knowing was what was intriguing. He liked a good mystery, loved solving things. The unknown and the possible danger of it all was a turn on, an adrenaline high. Now it was just plain terrifying.

Stiles couldn't help but feel like he was a little (or a lot) in over his head. This was uncharted territory. Not only because Derek was a guy (and a werewolf, can't forget that little piece of information!), but because Stiles had never felt anything close to what he felt when he was around Derek before. Stiles didn't like the fact that his feelings and emotions hindered on someone else. Despite coming off as a shoot-now-and-ask-questions-later kind of a guy, in reality he was the total opposite. He needed to have control and Derek made him feel like he was always on the edge of losing it.

"Stiles, what the hell happened last night? You're starting to freak me out."

Stiles took his eyes off the road for a split second to look over at his best friend. He could see the worry and the concern on Scott's face. He loved Scott like a brother and up until that moment he thought he could tell him anything. Stiles was embarrassed to say he and Derek had kissed. He wasn't ready for all of the questions that would follow, because he didn't have any answers to give.

"You can tell me anything, Stiles. You should know that by now."

Stiles nodded his head in agreement as he turned into the Beacon Hills High parking lot. He pulled into a spot and then took off his seatbelt. "Scott, I want to tell you, but it's kind of weird for me. Not that I don't trust you or anything like that, because I do. You're my brother from another mother, my PB to my J."

"So, then why do I feel a 'but' coming on?" Scott said.

Stiles sighed. "He kissed me, Scott, and I kissed him back and then I freaked out like a stupid crazy person. I….it was overwhelming and I just spazzed out. I didn't know what else to do. I wasn't expecting that. Not at all. I couldn't process it last night, and I'm still having trouble processing it now."

Scott's mouth was agape.

"Psh, if you're shocked just imagine how I feel, Scotty!"

Scott shook his head in disbelief and then said, "Uhm, wow. So, I guess the feelings are mutual?"

Stiles fell back into his seat in a messy slouch. "I don't know. I guess? We didn't really talk much after it happened. I mean, I talked quite a bit. I freaked."

"So, what now?"

"I don't know. It's, uhm, kinda scary, you know? I don't know what it means, Scott. I'm not...you know...gay. At least I don't think I am. I just- ugh, I don't know. The whole thing makes my head hurt. It's too much. I don't want to think about it."

"Stiles, you think too much," Scott said before he chuckled. "Man, there's a statement I never thought I would make."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Haha, you're hysterical, Scott, really."

"It's the truth though. Just...take it for what it is. Stop focusing on the fact that you're both guys. Why stress yourself out over a label? Does Derek seem worried?"

"Oh, contraire, my good friend. According to him, he's the level-headed one between the two of us. He has to remain calm, because I'm a mess is pretty much what he said. And labeling my sexuality isn't what's worrying me, exactly. It's just….this is big, Scott. I can feel it. And I'm a practical guy, you know? I like to know what I'm dealing with and this is just so out there. It's hard for me to comprehend. I have a hard time with just 'going with the flow'."

"Since when, Stiles? That's pretty much your motto."

"That was before I locked lips with a werewolf dude." Stiles opened the door to his Jeep and stepped out.

Scott walked over to him and put his arm around Stiles's shoulders. "It'll be alright, man. Like I said, stop thinking so much. Relax. You're your own worst enemy right now."

"You're right. I just need to take a deep breath and relax. It's cool. Just go with the flow."

"Go with the flow."

"Hey, uhm," Stiles said as he felt through the pockets of his jeans. "I'll catch up with you. I think I dropped my phone in the Jeep."

"Alright, I'll save you a seat."

"Cool, thanks. Be inside in a minute."

Stiles opened the driver's side door of the Jeep, looked under the seat and found his cellphone. "Bingo."

"Hey, Stiles."

Stiles, startled, bumped his head on the steering wheel and dropped his phone on the ground. "Ouch! Damn it!" He turned around and found himself face to face with Derek Hale.

"Did I scare you?"

Stiles rubbed the top of his head. "No, just surprised me that's all."

Stiles started to bend down to pick up his phone when Derek said, "Here, let me get that for you," and the two ended up head-butting each other.

"Ouch! What the...ugh!" Stiles exclaimed. Stiles grabbed his phone and stood up.

"Damn, Stilinski. You could do some serious damage with that head. Maybe you're related to the gnomes after all."

Stiles glared at Derek. "What are you doing here, Derek?"

"I don't know. I wanted to give you time after last night, but I also wanted to see you. To make sure you were okay."

The two locked eyes and Stiles felt his heart flutter. "That's, uhm, very considerate of you. Very gentlemen like." Stiles closed his eyes in complete embarrassment. He could feel his cheeks getting hot.

Derek smiled. "I've been called many names by many different people and I'm almost positive 'gentlemen' has never been one of them. Weren't you calling me an 'asshole' just a few days ago?"

Stiles smirked "You can't just take a compliment can you, dude?"

Derek's smile grew. "I'm working on it. It's a little new for me. I mean that in more ways than one."

Stiles understood what Derek was not-so-subtly saying. "Yeah, I, uhm, I get that. It's hard to accept something so different from the norm that you're used to."

Derek walked a little closer to Stiles. "Stiles-"

Stiles backed away, just a little bit. He couldn't let himself get caught up in the tension that was surely brewing. Not here, not now. "Look, uhm, I have to get to class. I'm not blowing you off, really, I'm not. I want to finish this, uh, conversation, but now isn't a good time."

Derek nodded his head and stepped back a little. "No, I get it. I'll, uh, I'll see you around, Stiles."

Stiles bit his bottom lip. He may have been confused as hell about what he was feeling for Derek Hale, but there was one thing he didn't have a problem admitting to himself; he loved the way his name sounded as it escaped from Derek's lips. "Yeah, I'll be seeing you."

Derek smiled like he knew exactly what Stiles was thinking and then turned and walked away.

Stiles took a deep breath and exhaled dramatically. "Get it together, Stiles. Get. It. Together." It was going to be a long day at school.

* * *

 _He was different_. That's what Derek Hale was thinking as he left Stiles. _He was calmer_. Was Stiles starting to get more comfortable with the idea of sharing some sort attraction with Derek?  
Derek himself didn't know what to make of it all, but what he did know was that he wanted to find out where it was headed. He liked Stiles. He had finally admitted that much to himself. He was able to get under his skin like no one else ever had. Did that make Derek uneasy? Yeah, maybe a little bit, but it also excited him. Stiles was something new and completely unexpected. He was a guy, first and foremost.

Derek had never found himself attracted to guys before. That wasn't ever his thing. He hadn't come across another dude that made him feel this fire like Stiles did. Hell, he had never met a girl that made him feel even close to the way he felt when he was around Stiles.

Instead of focusing on the logistics of it all, Derek had decided the best thing to do was to just wait and see. Wait and see what Stiles wanted. He was leaving the ball in his court. If Stiles had decided he wanted nothing to do with him, Derek would walk away. The last thing he wanted to do was make Stiles feel like he was forcing something on him. No, he would wait for Stiles to make whatever move he wanted to make.

* * *

Stiles was relieved when he heard the dismissal bell. It had been a grueling day filled with pop quizzes and Stiles was one-hundred percent positive he failed every single one. His brain just wasn't in the game today. He was tired. All he wanted to do was go home and take a twelve-hour nap. That sounded like heaven. Normally he would have to take Scott home, but he was bumming a ride with Allison today, so he was free to go home and crash.

Stiles exited the high school and made a beeline for the parking lot. Before he could unlock the door of the Jeep, Stiles was interrupted.

"Hey, Stilinski."

Stiles closed his eyes and bit his tongue. Jackson Whitmore. The one person he really didn't want to see. Stiles turned around and said, "Hey, Jackson."

"We never did get to finish our game of beer pong."

Stiles let out a nervous laugh. "Well, if I remember correctly, you and your buddies were winning so, I'd say it was over."

Jackson started to close the gap between him and Stiles. "Yeah, well if I remember correctly, you were kinda sloshed so maybe your memory is a little hazy. You never finished the game. I don't like to win by forfeit. That's basically losing."

"Jackson, go away. I'm not going to argue over who holds the gold trophy to the beer pong olympics. Seriously, I have better things to do," Stiles turned around to unlock the door of the jeep when Jackson slammed his hand against the window.

"I don't like your attitude, Stilinski. You should show a little more appreciation. The teammates and I basically did charity work by letting you hang out with us."

Maybe it was from not sleeping the night before, maybe it was from having too much on his mind, or maybe it was just because Jackson was a jackass. Whatever it was ignited a rage in him that couldn't have been contained even if he wanted it to be. Before he knew what was happening, Stiles whipped around and pushed Jackson square in the middle of his chest. Jackson fell to the ground, shocked.

"Oh, Stilinski, you just bought yourself an early grave."

Before Stiles could reply, he felt a sharp, blinding pain in his temples. He collapsed to the ground, holding his head, screaming out in agony.

"Ahhhh! Ahhhh!"

Jackson got **up** from off the ground. "Dude, what's your damage?"

Stiles couldn't hear Jackson. The pain was overbearing. Every flash of pain was accompanied by glimpses of water and ice...and a polar bear.

The polar bear wore the same demonic grin it had from Stiles's previous nightmare the night before. It was laughing maniacally.

"Ahhhh!" Stiles fell back onto the concrete. The pain was too much.

Jackson was becoming uneasy. "Stilinski, stop clowning around. If this is a trick to get out of me kicking your ass, it's not going to work."

In Stiles's mind he could see the polar bear getting closer. It was taunting Stiles, now.

 _Polar bears are white and majestic! Polar bears are white and majestic! Isn't that right, Stiles?! White and majestic, white and majestic, white and majestic! Hahahahaha._

With one final jolt of agonizing pain that blasted over his entire body, Stiles fell into unconsciousness and lay there lifeless on the ground.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hope you enjoyed that! I definitely had a blast writing it! Some things that occured I didn't originally plan on, but it's details like that that make writing so much fun! The action will only pick up from here! Let me know what you think!**_

 _ **~Ashy**_


	7. Conquering Your Fears

Derek Hale knew he should keep his distance from Stiles Stilinski. The last thing he wanted was to come off like a stalker. Appearing twice at Stiles's school may be a little harder to explain. There's only so many times you can use the excuse, 'I was in the neighborhood', without raising some suspicion.

Regardless, Derek found himself on the outskirts of the Beacon Hills High School parking lot. He couldn't explain it, but he felt like he needed to be there. Growing up in Beacon Hills, Derek learned to always trust his instincts. If your gut was telling you something it was for a reason. There were no such things as coincidences in Beacon Hills; especially when you were a werewolf.

As Derek got closer to Stiles's Jeep, he could sense that something was wrong. He could hear that knucklehead Jackson Whitmore in the distance.

"Stilinski, this isn't funny. Get up!"

Derek picked up his speed and when he got to Stiles's Jeep, he saw Stiles on the ground. A cold chill washed over him. He immediately turned to Jackson.

"What did you do to him?!"

Jackson swallowed what little saliva was left in his mouth. The look of rage in Derek's eyes was enough to scare him more than a little bit, and Jackson didn't scare easily. "Dude, I didn't _do_ anything. He pushed me to the ground and then he started holding his head and screaming. He's probably just faking. He knows I'll kick his ass if he gets up."

Derek knelt down next to Stiles and then looked over at Jackson. "I'd really rethink that if I were you."

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Psh, whatever, man," he said before walking away.

Derek returned his attention back to Stiles. He could still hear his heart beating, but it was very slow. "Stiles. Stiles, can you hear me?" He tapped Stiles's cheek with his hand. "Stiles. Stiles, wake up."

* * *

" _What happened?" Stiles woke up on the ground of the Beacon Hills High parking lot. He sat up, rubbing his head as he did so. "Where the hell is everybody?"_

 _The parking lot was empty. There wasn't a car or person in sight._

" _This can't be good."_

 _The last thing Stiles could remember was pushing Jackson to the ground. He knew something else had happened, but he wasn't able to make it out. It was there, just waiting to be remembered, but something was blocking him from knowing what it was._

 _He could tell that something was off with his surroundings. The vacant lot was one giveaway, but the atmosphere and hue of colors was another. It was bleaker; darker, grayer than normal. It was if the world had ended and Stiles was the lone survivor._

I must be asleep, _Stiles thought to himself._ But that doesn't make any sense….unless Jackson knocked the lights out of me. Now, THAT makes sense. What the hell was I thinking, just pushing him like I was He-Man or something?

 _Stiles started looking around, not sure of where to go or what to do. The air around him had changed very suddenly. All of sudden he didn't quite feel as alone. Someone or something was there with him._

 _In the corner of his eye he thought he saw someone in a second floor window of the high school. He looked again and to his surprise there was a young woman watching him from the window._

" _Hey! Hey!" Stiles started waving his arms to get her attention. "Hey!"_

 _The girl in the window tilted her head and looked at him curiously before walking away._

" _Hey! No, don't leave! Wait! Please!" Stiles began to run towards the entrance of the high school. When he arrived at the doors they were chained shut. A thick metal chain was wrapped around the handles._

" _Oh, come on!" Stiles banged on the door rapidly. "Great, just great."_

'Are you sure you want to go in there, Stiles?'

 _The hair on the back of Stiles's neck stood up. It was the voice of the polar bear. Stiles closed his eyes, "Please don't be behind me. Please don't be behind me." Stiles turned around with his eyes closed and when he finally opened them, there was nothing there._

" _What in the actual hell is going on?!"_

 _Stiles could hear the menacing laugh of the polar bear._

" _What do you want from me?! What did I ever do to you?!"_

 _The laughter stopped and the chains that had been wrapped around the entrance doors blew off in a loud bang. After the polar bear's warning, Stiles wasn't sure that he wanted to go in there anymore. But then he remembered the woman. He had to find her._

 _Stiles took the handle of the door and pulled it open. A forceful gust of wind pushed through the entrance and almost knocked Stiles on his butt. "Well, that's not creepy at all. Nope, not in the least."_

 _Stiles took a deep breath and then proceeded to walk into the high school. As he stepped into the school, the doors behind him slammed shut. When he turned around, the doors were gone. He looked around and realized he wasn't in Beacon Hills High anymore, he was in the indoor aquarium at the zoo._

" _I should have known."_

 _Stiles was scared, he wasn't going to deny it, but he was also fed up. What was the point of these dreams? Why must he continuously be terrorized by a killer freaking polar bear?!_

 _Stiles had momentarily entertained the idea of just sitting on the floor and patiently waiting for the dream to end, but this felt different from the dreams he was used to. He was more cognitively aware, he had control over his body and his decisions. Stiles knew that his being there was important. There was a reason and he knew that the young woman he saw in the window was an important piece to all of this._

 _Keeping that in mind, Stiles started to walk through the aquarium. It was exactly how he remembered it from that time his dad had taken him when he was a little boy. Both Stiles and his dad had been going through a tough time with Stiles's mom being sick. Stiles knew now that his dad had taken him to the aquarium as a distraction not just for him, but for the both of them._

 _At the time, Stiles had been in awe. The glass surrounded them on the sides and the ceiling. When he looked up he could see the schools of fish just going about without a stress or care in the world. He remembered being envious of them even at his young age. He had wished he could just swim freely and not have to worry about if his mom was ever going to get better. Stiles shook the old feelings away. He knew he had to remain focused and aware. He couldn't afford to be distracted this time around._

 _Stiles turned the corner and saw the entrance to the polar bear exhibit. "Alright, here we go. Nothing to lose. Well, except maybe my life, but, hey, collateral damage I guess."_

 _Stiles walked through the large archway and was instantly greeted by a freezing cold blanket of air. He felt like he had just stepped into one of those giant walk-in meat lockers. He was surrounded by a faint fog. Once his eyes adjusted to his surroundings, Stiles noticed the woman from the window was standing by the glass enclosure._

" _Hey!"_

 _The woman turned around and had a grave look on her face._

 _Stiles walked up to the woman. She looked to be in her early twenties. She had very soft features and the skin color of mocha. Her jet black hair was full with loose curls and fell just under her shoulders. She was wearing a long-sleeved white nightgown that touched the floor._

" _Who are you?" Stiles asked. "Why are you in my dream?"_

 _A confused look took over the woman's face. "You don't know?"_

 _Now Stiles was the one to be confused. "Know what?"_

" _Your purpose in all of this."_

 _Before Stiles could respond, the glass enclosure started to crack all around them. The ground beneath them started to shake. "What's happening?! What purpose do I have?! Just tell me!"_

 _The woman grabbed both of Stiles's forearms. "You have to remember! Think back!"_

 _The trembling of the ground started to get more forceful and the cracks in the glass were growing larger. Stiles looked to his left and saw that the polar bear was walking on the ground of his enclosure, with the water parted on both sides of him._

" _This can't end until you remember the truth!" the woman yelled at Stiles. "Please, think back to the first time you were here. The first time you saw him," she pointed to the polar bear._

" _I was with my dad. I was a little kid. That's all I remember!"_

 _The structure around them started to collapse. Water was spraying through the cracks and the polar bear was looking at them like they were his next meal._

'Remember me, Stiles?! We're old friends from wayyyyy back! Miss me?!'

 _Stiles looked at the polar bear and then back at the woman. "If you won't tell me my purpose then tell me yours! Who are you and why are you here?!"_

 _The woman tightened her grip on Stiles's arms. "It will all make sense soon, but first you have to wake up."_

" _And how do you suggest I do that, mysterious woman of unknown origin?!"_

" _Stop fighting the truth. You need to be ready for what's to come. Don't be afraid. You have to want to wake up!"_

 _The glass on the right side of them combusted and water started filling the enclosure. "I'm ready, really I am! I'm not afraid!"_

" _Then wake up!"_

 _The glass on the left side collapsed and more water pooled in. It lifted both Stiles and the woman up off their feet. The polar bear peered through the broken enclosure and stepped into the room that Stiles and the woman occupied._

" _Wake up! If you don't wake up, we'll be trapped here forever! WAKE UP!"_

 _Stiles closed his eyes and screamed at the top if his lungs, "AHHHHHH!"_

* * *

"Stiles, please wake up."

Stiles shot up and felt a sharp pressure of air fill his lungs. "I'm not afraid! I want to wake up! I want to wake up!"

"Stiles? Stiles, are you okay? You're awake. You're awake," Derek had his hands on Stiles's shoulders, trying to calm him down.

Stiles looked up at Derek and started to reorient to where he was. He was in the parking lot of the high school. There were cars and other people. He wasn't dreaming anymore...or was he?

Stiles shook his head vigorously and started to get up from the ground. "You're not real. None of this is real. It's just another trick. Another trick to get me to remember, but I can't remember! I don't know what I'm supposed to know! How can I remember something I never knew I knew! Just let me wake up, okay?! I just want to wake up!"

Derek took Stiles by the arm and said, "Stiles, this is real. I promise you, you are awake. Just calm down for a second and stop. Stop thinking, stop feeling, stop everything and just relax. Look at me, Stiles, look at me." Derek, very gently, took Stiles's chin in between his index finger and his thumb. "You're okay."

For Stiles it was like someone had bulldozed through the invisible dam that had been keeping all his emotions at bay. He started to feel so many different things, but the one that made him finally break down into Derek's arms wasn't sadness or fear, but relief.

"It's going to be okay, Stiles. I promise." Derek embraced Stiles and held the back of his head. It hurt him to see Stiles like this. So broken down and defeated. He wanted to know what happened to him, where he went while he was unconscious, but he wasn't going to pry. He would wait for Stiles to tell him; if Stiles trusted him enough that is.

Stiles pulled away from Derek's hold, gently. "Something is going on with me and I have no idea what it is. I…. I feel, no I know, something is coming. Something big and I'm not ready for it."

Derek could see the worry and concern that Stiles had. There was a shadow in his eyes that hadn't been there before. Whatever he saw while he was out had to have been bad. "Let's get out of here. I want to take you somewhere."

"Derek, I-"

"You don't have to tell me what happened or what you saw, but I want to show you something. I think it'll help."

"I think I want to be alone right now."

"Look, I know you don't really know me, and this is all really new and different, but you can trust me, Stiles. I just want to help you. Let me be your friend if anything else."

 _He's being so nice and I want to tell him everything, but it's just too much all at once! I can't even get a handle on these dreams and what they might mean. All of this who-knows-what with Derek is just maximum overload. I'm ready to explode._ That's what Stiles was saying in his head, but when he looked at Derek he couldn't tell him all of that. He didn't want to hurt him. _Why do his feelings matter to me? Like he just said, I don't even really know him._

"Derek, I'm trying to think before I say something that you might take the wrong way and you should know that that isn't something I do, okay? I usually just say what's on my mind. Gun fully loaded, you know?"

"I'm a big boy, Stiles."

Stiles sighed. "I…. I don't know what you want from me, okay? Like, you stand there and act all nice and calm and tell me you want to be my friend and I just don't know what to do with that, alright? I have a lot going on upstairs in this noggin of mine already and I don't need you and your big dreamy eyes taking up space that's not available. It's a lot all at once. I'm one marble away from an empty bag."

Derek stood there and took in all of what Stiles said. He wasn't hurt, nor was he angry. "The last thing I want to do is make it worse for you. Remember what I said before? I am not expecting anything from you. Stop thinking that you know what I'm thinking or how I'm feeling. I want to help you. We can put whatever this is between us on the backburner for now and just focus on you and what you need. Just let me in a little bit, man."

Stiles chuckled. "I don't get you. I don't get you at all and that irritates me to no end. Every time I think I know what you're going to say, you throw me a curveball from hell." Stiles shook his head and smirked. "You scare me, Derek Hale. And not because of your, you know, your _condition,_ but because I don't know what to expect from you and that's not okay. I don't do well with surprises. I….I-"

Derek cut him off. "You like to be in control?"

Stiles threw his hands up. "See! Now, there you go finishing my thoughts and sentences! Like, what is that?! And to answer your question, yes I like to be in control. I like HAVING control and right now, there's not a damn thing in my life that I have control over! My own emotions have decided they can just feel however they want to feel and, hell, even my dreams have been hijacked!"

"Then let me help you get a grip on things. I'm the levelheaded one, remember? I'm not your enemy. Stop thinking of me as a problem. Why are you so quick to push me away?"

"I don't need anyone to take care of me, Derek. I'm a big boy, too…. kinda."

"I don't want to take care of you, Stiles. No matter who you are or how strong you are, everyone needs someone to be in their corner."

Stiles gave a small smirk. "So, you want to be my wing-man?"

Derek laughed. "For lack of a better word."

"Scott might take offense, you know. That's kind of his job."

"It can be our secret."

Stiles didn't know what to say. Derek had proved that he cared. Even though Stiles instinctively wanted to push him away, he was starting to like the idea of having Derek there for him. Maybe it was time to take a chance. Maybe it was time to grow up a little bit.

"What do you say?" Derek asked.

Stiles bit his bottom lip. "So, where is it you want to take me?"

Derek smiled. "I feel like you should get checked out at the hospital first. You were just unconscious for a little while."

Stiles shook his head. "Don't even think about it, buddy. I'm fine."

Derek cocked his head to the left and raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay, then. You up for a hike?"

"Uhm…. well, when you say 'hike' do you mean like trails in the woods or more like mountain climbing? Cause these feet right here were not made for climbing mountains. Maybe a boulder here and there, but no mountains."

Derek laughed. "You're such a dork, you know that? No, mountain climbing. I promise."

"Alright, good."

"But there may be a cliff or two…"

Stiles stared at Derek. "A-a-a cliff or two? Yeah, that's a big 'no' for me, big guy. Sorry."

"I'm joking. And even if there were a couple of cliffs, I'd carry you on my back so you wouldn't hurt those _delicate_ feet of yours."

"I'll have you know, a ballerina would be jealous of these flawless masterpieces."

"I'll take your word for it."

Stiles reached into his front pocket and took out the keys to the Jeep.

"Oh, no you don't. I'm driving," and as quick as lightening, Derek snatched the keys out of Stiles's hand.

"Hey! I appreciate the gesture, but no one drives my girl but me. Sorry, it's company policy."

"Stiles, you were just passed out on the ground. I'm not letting you behind the wheel. Besides you don't even know where we're going."

"I'm very good with directions."

Derek sucked his teeth. "Somehow I doubt that. A lot."

"Well, fine, but be gentle with her, okay?"

"Will do."

The two headed towards the jeep and when Stiles opened the door he said, "So where are you taking me?"

Derek sat in the driver's seat and said, "Do you trust me?"

After all that just happened, Stiles didn't even have to think about it. "I do."

"Then get in, my delicate footed gnome."

Stiles got into the Jeep and closed the door. "We need to work on that nickname."

"One thing at a time."

Stiles turned his focus to Derek and said, "One thing at a time. I can work with that."

Stiles wasn't sure of many things, but what he was sure of was that Derek Hale was someone he wanted in his life. He didn't know what road they were headed down, but he could now honestly say that he wasn't afraid to find out.

* * *

 _ **A/N: The longest chapter I have ever written! I hope I didn't throw too much at you guys. I toyed with the idea of splitting this chapter into two, but I wasn't really feeling that. The ending of this chapter marks a turning point for the story and our characters. It's balls to the wall from here on out! Hope you stick with me and this story! I'm having such a wonderful time writing it and hearing all of your opinions!**_

 _ **PS: I apologize if there are any typos/missing words. I am a HORRIBLE proof-reader lol. I re-read the chapter a hundred times and STILL miss my mistakes lol.**_

 _ **Happy reading!**_

 ** _~Ashy_**


End file.
